


if I'm a pagan of the good times my lover's the sunlight

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ANYWAY ENJOY!!!, HELLO it's me, I Had To, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, but it really isn't the main issue, happy pride month to everyone!!!, i really really wanted to write that, i'm predictable, light nsfw, ritsumao, soft boyfriends, the song of the title is take me to church btw, they're so dear to me i had to make them justice!!!, this is basically a story of a gay awakening, writing about ritsumao falling in love for the 362746th time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Nei giorni successivi, Ritsu trovò piuttosto arduo il compito di smettere di pensare a Mao. Accadeva anche prima sopratutto quando, da piccolo, attendeva con trepidazione che la sua figura sbucasse fuori dai giardini che davano sulla grande porta a vetri della sala della musica.Ma adesso, per quanto tentasse di ripetersi che così non fosse era…era differente.E lo sapeva.Cominciò tutto quando Ritsu pensò a come sarebbe stato baciarlo.[...]
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	if I'm a pagan of the good times my lover's the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Non posto da una vita ma hey è il mese del pride e questa era praticamente d'obbligo uwu  
> Mi piacerebbe tantissimo riuscire a postare anche le altre fic a cui avevo pensato ma per ora mi accontento pubblicando questa a cui tengo particolarmente. Adoro scrivere delle mie otp che si innamorano e nel caso di questi due è tutto così spontaneo e dolce che proprio mi è impossibile tirarmi indietro, sopratutto in una giornata come questa.  
> Non ho molto da dire in proposito e mi prendo questo spazietto per fare un augurio a tutte le persone che ancora si sentono confuse sul proprio essere, a quelli che hanno paura di uscire allo scoperto e a quelli che per chi non riesce protestano alla luce del sole. Non permettete a nessuno di invalidarvi, a nessuno farvi abbassare il capo; è difficile, e a volte arrivano delle batoste che ci impediscono di esprimere il nostro io con tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno. Arriveranno giorni più sereni. Sembra una frase stereotipata ma è così, non si rimane in gabbia per sempre.  
> Il mio augurio è che questi giorni possano arrivare presto, e con questi anche l'accettarvi e il riuscire ad amare voi stessi senza alcun limite.  
> Buon mese del pride a tutti!  
> Enjoy<3
> 
> P.S.: colgo anche l'occasione per ringraziare, finalmente, tutte le persone che in questi mesi hanno letto le mie storie, hanno lasciato qualche like o commento e insomma spero che possiate portare nel cuore anche questa, sopratutto le persone che ne sentono il bisogno. Grazie.

**C** ercare le mani di chi gli stava accanto era sempre stato abituale, per Ritsu, sin dall’infanzia. Non importava che accadesse durante il sonno o in piena coscienza sotto i raggi del sole; lo stringere le dita di qualcuno tra le sue da quotidianità era diventato come una necessità a cui non poteva sottrarsi, il suo corpo che si muoveva come attratto dal calore umano che condivideva il suo spazio.

Durante le poche volte in cui suo fratello era solito tornare a casa dai suoi lunghi viaggi Ritsu non osava staccarsi da lui, la mano di Rei così fredda tra le sue piccole dita ma forte e salda al punto da donargli il conforto e la compagnia di cui necessitava.

Quando Rei ripartiva, poi, per Ritsu esistevano solo i pupazzi di cui si circondava. Fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Mao.

Le sue mani erano così calde in confronto a quelle di suo fratello, e alle sue, così piene di graffi e piccoli cerotti dai mille colori in confronto alla pallida sfumatura che assumevano le proprie dita curate con diligenza.

Ritsu si abituò in fretta alla sensazione di stringerle tra le sue al punto da non potervi più rinunciare. Era diventato come un rito quello di chiedergli con lo sguardo se potesse farsi avanti e, quando Mao non guardava nella sua direzione, prendersi la libertà di procedere ugualmente senza il bisogno di ricevere alcun permesso.

Era diventato come un rito perché gli pareva come di stringere il sole, tra le sue dita, di beneficiare del tiepido calore da cui gli adulti erano solito tenerlo lontano.

_“Ti fa male uscire troppo, rischi di svenire per il caldo”_ gli dicevano e Ritsu, terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di una sofferenza che non conosceva, ammirava sempre quel disco infuocato da lontano.

Fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Mao.

Mao che aveva portato quella luce nella sua vita, quel calore da cui doveva riguardarsi.

_“Ti fa male esporti troppo al sole”_ gli dicevano ignari che Ritsu, sotto quei tocchi delicati, sopravvivesse perfino per intere giornate.

* * *

Avevano dovuto interrompere quel gioco del tenersi per mano non appena gli adulti si erano stizziti di fronte a quei gesti che tanto erano spontanei e abituali, tra loro. E Ritsu, al pari di Mao, sembrava non comprendere appieno il perché.

Aveva soltanto compiuto un anno in più e la sua mente ancora piena dei ricordi dell’infanzia non afferrava cosa potesse essere cambiato, perché le loro mani congiunte potessero causare occhiate capaci di scombussolare il suo stomaco.

Sentiva sempre una morsa attorno alla sua gola quando la mano di Mao lasciava andare la sua durante la camminata in direzione della scuola, o quando decidevano di riposare insieme, Mao che era solito scivolare giù dal letto con tempismo eccezionale non appena udiva il consueto bussare alla sua porta. Perché anche la vista dei loro piccoli corpi addormentati insieme sotto il sole del pomeriggio, un’altra vecchia abitudine consolidata negli anni, era un qualcosa che generava fastidio e, nei casi peggiori, ira.

Sentiva sempre una morsa intrappolare quelle parole che tanto avrebbe voluto pronunciare in direzione dell’altro quasi che Ritsu non sapesse nemmeno cosa rivolgergli con esattezza.

Aveva soltanto imparato a lasciar andare per primo quella stretta.

E faceva male perché alle sue orecchie, ancora, suonava incomprensibile.

Lui e Mao erano amici, quindi perché?

* * *

La risposta giunse nei mesi successivi e Ritsu apprese, per la prima volta, la definizione corretta al manifestarsi del dissenso di fronte al loro affetto spontaneo.

Le persone avevano paura che potessero innamorarsi.

_“I ragazzi non si comportano in questo modo”_ dicevano sempre e Ritsu, a quel punto, era solito sbuffare. Era così insulsa quella paura, così insulsi quei pregiudizi mossi soltanto dal terrore e dall’odio. Non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere per quale motivo dovessero essere messi in guardia da una simile prospettiva visto e considerato che lui e Mao erano soltanto migliori amici che sin dal primo giorno avevano instaurato un certo tipo di contatto fisico posto sullo stesso piano del resto.

Non c’era niente che potesse ricondurre ad un di più, ad un qualcosa che andava oltre.

A Ritsu piaceva soltanto tenergli la mano. E abbracciarlo, e dormire insieme il pomeriggio dopo aver concluso i compiti, con Mao che spesso era solito protestare da quando le esercitazioni con la chitarra rubavano tempo prezioso ai minuti da spendere insieme.

L’idea di una relazione non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato.

Una vita trascorsa sempre l’uno al fianco dell’altro era un’altra prospettiva…o almeno, questo era quello di cui aveva cercato di convincersi in un primo momento.

Con i timidi raggi del sole che filtravano dalla finestra, Ritsu aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal suo quaderno di matematica per puntarlo contro quello di Mao seduto di fronte a sé intento a risolvere con parsimonia ogni singolo esercizio.

Si distraeva sempre a guardarlo. In quegli ultimi tempi forse più rispetto al solito e Ritsu, durante gli attimi scanditi dal silenzio, era sempre solito cogliere particolari dell’altro che prima gli sfuggivano. Come quanto il ciuffo in mezzo al viso stesse diventando sempre più lungo e ora Mao fosse costretto ad immobilizzarlo con un fermaglio. O come le lentiggini sul suo volto stessero pian piano sparendo con il terminare dell’estate, o ancora il modo in cui i suoi occhi verdi si facevano più grandi, come paralizzati dall’orrore, alla vista della mano di Ritsu tesa verso la sua in una muta richiesta.

Ritsu sapeva quanto l’amico fosse terrorizzato dal giudizio degli adulti e quanto le urla dei genitori in particolare lo portassero alle lacrime eppure, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a rinunciare al suo contatto.

Non poteva. Perché Mao era diventato troppo perché potesse lasciarlo andare perquelle che considerava semplici chiacchiere.

E così aveva cominciato anche a cogliere quei momenti di attesa in cui i pensieri di Mao si materializzavano nella stanza, in cui Ritsu poteva quasi seguire il filo che lo conduceva alla sua scelta definitiva.

Era solito lanciare un’occhiata alla porta prima di procedere, il sorriso impossibile da non vedersi quando riabbassava lo sguardo sul suo quaderno, le dita intrecciate a quelle di Ritsu quasi ne dipendesse della sua stessa vita.

E accadeva in quell’istante che Mao si rilassasse, la postura sciolta da una tensione che attanagliava entrambi. Ritsu la conosceva bene, quella sensazione. Era lo stesso effetto che Mao era sempre stato capace di provocare in lui. Quella calma che nessuno era mai in grado di donargli, quella sicurezza di poter valicare qualsiasi ostacolo.

Ritsu indugiò ancora per un istante sulla figura dell’amico, lo sguardo che scivolava dalle loro mani intrecciate al corpo di Mao intento a svolgere i suoi doveri.

Era bello in un modo tutto suo.

L’aveva sempre pensato.

Da amici. Era un semplice pensiero da amico, il suo.

Ma allora perché non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo? Perché sentiva il suo cuore battere ad ogni occhiata rubata?

Si costrinse, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, a concentrarsi sulle sue stupide equazioni senza però riscuotere successo.

Ritsu ritornava sempre a lui e i suoi pensieri cominciarono a prendere direzioni che prima non avevano mai osato sfiorate, come…come…

No, erano solo amici.

Non potevano innamorarsi.

* * *

Nei giorni successivi, Ritsu trovò piuttosto arduo il compito di smettere di pensare a Mao. Accadeva anche prima sopratutto quando, da piccolo, attendeva con trepidazione che la sua figura sbucasse fuori dai giardini che davano sulla grande porta a vetri della sala della musica.

Ma adesso, per quanto tentasse di ripetersi che così non fosse era…era differente.

E lo sapeva.

Cominciò tutto quando Ritsu pensò a come sarebbe stato baciarlo. Aveva trascorso un intero pomeriggio a fissare le sue labbra, Mao che sembrava non nutrire alcun sospetto. Ritsu gli era grato, per quello. Era più facile ammirarlo senza che l’altro se ne accorgesse, studiare ogni particolare di quel viso dal modo in cui il sole illuminava le sue guance rosse e quegli occhi del colore del prato, pieni di vita.

Quell’innocuo pensiero era proseguito per tutta la giornata con Ritsu che era stato incapace di chiudere occhio per la notte, il risveglio annunciato dalla consapevolezza di star baciando il suo cuscino piuttosto che l’amico.

No, non poteva pensare di Mao in quel modo.

Non poteva, era sbagliato.

Ma più provava a resistere, più il suo cuore lo portava a voltarsi nella direzione di quella luce.

* * *

Ritsu scoprì che gli adulti non avevano la più pallida idea di come funzionasse il mondo quando si imbatté in un libro lasciato aperto dal fratello sulla scrivania della sua camera vuota.

Chissà perché l’avesse dimenticato prima di partire per uno dei suoi interminabili viaggi. Forse non gli era piaciuto o forse, la testa così piena di qualsiasi altro dovere, l’aveva semplicemente rimosso quasi non avesse il diritto di dilettarsi tra letture del genere.

E Ritsu aveva così sbirciato, ignaro di quanto avrebbe trovato, tra le pagine di quel piccolo tomo che ora lo univa indissolubilmente all’altro; era emozionante possedere un qualcosa da condividere con Rei nonostante Ritsu sapesse quanto di poco conto si trattasse.

E scoprì, frase dopo frase, quanto la scena che si stava dispiegando tra le pagine ormai ingiallite di quel libro fosse così avvincente e così sua nonostante avesse appena scoperto l’esistenza della storia che si dispiegava tra le sue dita.

Il tomo narrava del tentativo di fuga da Parigi di due giovani amanti appena ripudiati dalle loro famiglie e della vita che ne conseguiva, del modo in cui entrambi fossero riusciti a creare la propria famiglia partendo da ciò che possedevano e che nessuno mai era stato in grado di portare via: ciò che provano, e loro stessi.

Ritsu, disteso sul letto sempre perfetto di Rei, si ritrovò a consumare pagina dopo pagina perdendo la cognizione del tempo, la sua mente che aveva cominciato a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato se lui e Mao avessero potuto seguire il corso di quella storia. Su come sarebbe stato se Ritsu, con l’aiuto di quella che nel libro era la migliore amica di uno dei protagonisti, fosse riuscito a salvare Mao da colui che voleva chiedere un riscatto per venderlo alla sua famiglia, o su come si sarebbe rivelato vivere insieme in una modesta casa di campagna.

Fu così che, a libro terminato e il cuore che batteva forte nel petto, Ritsu comprese una verità di cui mancavano ancora pochi tasselli.

Ciò che gli adulti avevano fatto comunicandogli le loro paure e le loro impressioni non era stato altro se non un continuo indirizzarlo, inconsciamente, a quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti, emozioni così all’apparenza anormali o assorbite da un qualcos’altro di presente nella sua vita al punto che Ritsu non aveva potuto accorgersene. Aveva ricondotto ogni suo gesto ad un’amicizia in cui il contatto fisico era essenziale perché così era nata, ignorando la sua evidente evoluzione in quanto impossibilitato a sapere che due ragazzi potevano amarsi. La paura dei più grandi, unita a quel libro che Rei aveva lasciato in camera sua quasi sapesse che il fratello minore avesse bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, avevano tracciato il disegno completo di una verità che ora possedeva un nome.

Ritsu era innamorato di Mao.

* * *

Gli fu difficile chiudere gli occhi di fronte ai minimi cambiamenti del loro rapporto nonostante non conducessero al peggio.

Ritsu però era terrorizzato. Realizzare i suoi sentimenti era stato spaventoso e meraviglioso insieme eppure percepiva di trovarsi come sospeso sopra un baratro in cui il lieto fine, in apparenza, non esisteva perché troppi i rischi che avrebbero condotto ad un’unica via: perdere Mao.

Non poteva permetterselo.

Avrebbe preferito soffocarsi, piuttosto, reprimere quelle emozioni inserendole nei discorsi quasi che fossero il loro eterno gioco della famiglia felice in cui l’ignaro rimaneva soltanto l’altro.

Tutto pur di averlo accanto, tutto pur di non lasciarlo andare.

Anche se faceva male.

Faceva male perché ogni qualvolta Mao si voltasse nella sua direzione per sorridergli, Ritsu doveva convincersi che non sarebbe mai stato suo.

Che sarebbero stati questo, solo e soltanto amici in un mondo in cui una loro ipotetica relazione non sarebbe mai stata accettata. E faceva male, terribilmente, il cuore che si spezzava man mano che gli anni passavano e la possibilità di una relazione sfumava con essi.

Si convinse che sarebbe stato felice con qualsiasi compagna Mao avesse avuto al suo fianco così com’era felice della sua vita, dei suoi nuovi amici.

Ma era una bugia.

Non lo avrebbe mai accettato, non per lui. Non per la persona che considerava l’amore della sua vita.

* * *

Ritsu aveva cominciato a vivere raccogliendo pezzi. Frammenti del suo cuore che si staccavano dalla radice al pari di blocchi di ghiaccio che scuotevano il mare, la sua anima che non si dava pace.

Ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi.

Non da lui, non dalla sua luce, le mani che in ogni istante correvano verso quelle di lui come un fiore che necessitava del sole pur di continuare a vivere. Sole che se assorbito in troppe quantità lo avrebbe distrutto e Ritsu, sospirando nell’abbraccio dell’altro, l’ennesimo richiestogli, non poté fare a meno di pensare che morire perché colmo della sua luce avrebbe rappresentato una delle fini più dolci a cui avesse potuto auspicare.

* * *

Fino a quando Mao, in quella dolce sera di fine estate dell’ultimo anno delle superiori, non si sporse in sua direzione.

Era magnifico con gli abiti tradizionali della festa, i capelli legati in una piccola coda in cui Ritsu si era divertito ad intrecciare perle e fiori.

Era così bello in qualsiasi cosa facesse; in ogni singolo gesto, respiro o risata, Mao era sempre capace di rubargli il fiato. Con gli occhi verdi che brillavano più di mille soli, la piccola fossetta che si disegnava sulla guancia sinistra dalle tinte ciliegia, con quella sua pura e semplice spontaneità che pareva quella di un angelo, Mao era l’unico che avrebbe meritato il suo cuore.

Lo aveva accettato. Anche se l’altro non l’avesse voluto, Ritsu non avrebbe saputo a chi donarlo. Era l’unico con cui avrebbe voluto trascorrere il resto della sua vita. E l’unico che sapeva di non poter mai avere.

Fino a quando Mao non si sporse nella sua direzione.

Si erano guardati a lungo, le risa ormai spente dopo l’ennesima battuta catturata dal vento. Si erano guardati a lungo e Ritsu si era perso di nuovo nei suoi occhi verdi al punto dall’agire senza pensare, lui che ogni suo gesto troppo esagerato aveva sempre tentato di tenerlo per sé o di nasconderlo secondo quelle che erano le sue abitudini.

C’era un limite che si era sempre imposto di non superare. Non era nuovo allo scambiare baci con Mao; era solito riempirlo sulle mani, sul collo, l’altro che lo lasciava fare con un sospiro stanco e le labbra incurvate in un sorriso. Ma in quella situazione si trattava del suo primo bacio e Ritsu non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi il fatto di ritrovarsi a rubarglielo.

Eppure era stato più forte di lui, cominciare. Con il palmo della mano aveva incontrato la morbida guancia di Mao e percorso quel profilo che conosceva a memoria perché da sempre Ritsu aveva rubato ogni immagine pur di conservarla il più tempo possibile. E aveva continuato fino a giungere a quei ciuffi ribelli sfuggiti dalla coda, le sue dita che si mossero con cura per riportarla dietro all’orecchio in un gesto dove a malapena era capace di sfiorarlo. Si era poi fermato, la mano ancora immobile in quella posizione, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro illuminati dai fuochi d’artificio che Ritsu però non fu in grado di udire.

E Mao si era sporto, proteso nella sua direzione per poi fermarsi ad un passo dalle sue labbra, in attesa. Fu troppo perché riuscisse a trattenersi nonostante si sentisse spaccato in due, a metà tra il sogno e l’incubo, diviso tra una vita che da sempre aveva sognato e la consapevolezza di starlo condannando per sempre ad un’esistenza in cui il loro posto nel mondo, da ora in poi, avrebbero dovuto guadagnarselo.

Gli tornò alla mente quel libro di tanti anni prima in cui i due amanti fuggivano da Parigi per vivere insieme costruendo da sé il proprio universo e di quando, steso sul letto della camera vuota e immacolata del fratello, aveva pensato intensamente a come gli sarebbe piaciuto se quelle figure di carta fossero stati lui e Mao, magari anche solo in un’altra vita. Gli tornarono alla mente tutte le notti insonni trascorse a sognarlo ad occhi aperti, a pensarlo in sfumature innocenti e in altre che mai avrebbe pronunciato ad alta voce, il cuscino ad attutire ogni suo suono mentre la sua mano correva all’impazzata al pensiero di lui.

Gli tornò alla mente quanto avessero affrontato insieme, quanto fossero cresciuti e quanto stolto fosse stato a non essersi accorto di ogni singolo segnale proveniente dall’altro che avrebbe dovuto preannunciare quella situazione.

Tutto sembrava aver ripreso il suo posto nell’esatto istante in cui Mao si pose davanti a lui in quel modo, chiedendo un bacio. Ogni suo comportamento, ogni suo gesto ed ogni suo sguardo erano sempre stati lo specchio dei suoi, frutto di un amore che non era solo a provare.

Si tuffò su di lui interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Ritsu annullò la distanza tra le loro labbra, la bocca di Mao che inesperta incespicò sulla sua come a trovare la sua posizione, il suo corso, che si fece guidare in un primo momento fino a quando entrambi non trovarono il proprio ritmo.

Fu solo naturale quello che dopo ne seguì; la corsa verso casa, la furia nello sciogliere quegli abiti dagli intrecci complessi e le mani che si ritrovavano senza più alcun timore tra gli spazi di quel materasso.

* * *

Ritsu aveva sempre immaginato che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata differente, forse in quel modo sciocco tipico dei romanzi rosa più scadenti in cui tutto veniva scandito dalla lentezza e dal profumo di un letto di rose.

La sua prima volta non aveva avuto nulla a che vedere con quelle storie condite di assurdo, la lentezza sostituita da una velocità tale dal lasciare entrambi senza fiato nel giro di pochi minuti, il profumo di rose sostituito soltanto da quell’odore di pioggerella estiva che filtrava dalle finestre.

Ma era stata bella a modo suo, degna di essere conservata così come l’immagine di Mao che si sollevava per chiedergli un bacio mentre le loro mani non osavano staccarsi.

* * *

Anche la volta successiva fu impossibile da immaginare.

E quella dopo ancora, così come tutte le altre.

Era piacevole lasciarsi andare all’ignoto.

Solo quando si trattava di Mao.

* * *

Il bagno si riempì presto delle loro risa sommesse che sbocciavano nel tentativo maldestro di prepararsi per la parata. Sarebbe stato il loro primo corteo insieme, come una coppia e Ritsu, in un’impazienza che era stato incapace di trattenere, aveva necessitato di organizzare tutto, per la prima volta, in maniera meticolosa ed impeccabile.

Mancava solo il trucco, quell’insieme di piccoli disegni che stava prendendo loro più del tempo necessario perché Mao, a sentire il pennarello sulla sua guancia, non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

Non gli era importato più però di arrivare in ritardo alla parata, non se quei minuti preziosi potevano essere ceduti in cambio di quelle immagini che appartenevano a lui e soltanto a lui.

Mao era seduto sullo sgabello, le risa che ancora tingevano in modo adorabile ilsuo viso e Ritsu, in piedi contro il lavandino, lo osservava con sguardo a metà del divertito e l’esasperato.

Arrivarono effettivamente in ritardo all’appuntamento con Naru e gli altri perché Mao era troppo luminoso per non essere baciato all’istante e il trucco, non d’accordo con quella loro presa di posizione, si era rovinato ancora una volta.

* * *

Non si erano staccati un attimo, le loro mani salde nella presa nonostante la folla, nonostante la calura estiva. E, una volta seduti sulla spiaggia ad ammirare il tramonto, Ritsu l’aveva preso tra le sue braccia per l’ennesimo bacio.

* * *

Era naturale che sarebbe stato lui. Che gli avrebbe dato il suo cuore. Era ancora però incredibile che Mao gli avesse donato il proprio a sua volta e Ritsu, all’ennesimo bacio dopo anni di relazione, ancora riusciva a sorprendersi quando era l’altro a cominciare ogni abbraccio, ogni scambio di affetto quasi che non se lo aspettasse.

Sembrava come se tutto fosse un’infinita prima volta, abitudine senza banalità e Ritsu, con Mao assopito tra le sue braccia, si sentiva finalmente in pace.

E felice.


End file.
